A Star's Dark Paradise
by HighOnBBRAE
Summary: Gone. Dead. Unrecoverable. Never to be seen again. And it was all her fault. Depressing, rated T for character deaths, cutting, and suicide... My first fanfic, one shot, slight humor because it's me :3


**A/N: Hello to my vast, VAST readers… hey, let a girl dream! Anyway, as you may see, this is my very first fanfic (yay!), so it will probably not be… exactly professional level (not yay…). Please leave a review, praise or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, no flames! (world peace, people!), it definitely does not go unappreciated. Okay, I'm stalling, onto the Teen Titaness (spelling…?)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (tear) own teen titans, but I do own a couple Teen Titans T-shirts (thank you, HotTopic, which I also don't own)! And, too, I do not own Lana Del Rey's "Dark Paradise". Seriously, this girl can. not. sing. for. her. life.**

**A Star's Dark Paradise**

Robin was dead. Gone. Unrecoverable, never to be seen again. She had finally found someone who not only loved her gorgeous frame, her luscious locks (not to mention her hips that just don't lie), and he was gone in a blink of an eye. And it was all her fault.

__-Flashback-__

_'After arriving at the train station, where an anonymous stress alert had been signaled mere moments ago, the Titans were relieved to find it was just the fatso geek whom sole power relied in a tricked out battery-powered remote, Control Freak. No big deal, right?_

_Little did the Titans know that this would be a battle to remember, at least for four of them._

_The battle ran its course in remarkable time with little struggle. But this breezy fight, unbeknownst to the Titans, was simply a set up. And it did serve its purpose, for not one of the other Titans, not even the detective of the team, noticed the lack of green starbolts in the action. _

_Why, you may ask, was everyone's favorite mustard-drinking sweetheart not contributing to even this easiest of fights? Well, as said before, this fight was staged, and the resident alien of the team was the victim of the_** real **_fight. Or was she rather just a lure? A rather clever lure, really, but a simple idea for the mastermind._

_No, not Control Freak, he was kinda an idiot, but he was surely a great _**apprentice.**_ That's right, we are talking Slade. He hired Control Freak to distract the Titans, while he appeared from behind the ticket both, taking the alien girl by surprise. And while we see Slade as a busy evil mastermind, he has a soft side for classic entertainment, dramatic romance to be specific… not really, but basic evil masterminds all know that train tracks+hero's maiden=a bloody mess. To simplify the matter, after abducting an unsuspecting Star, he muted her with a gag, and tied her to the tracks, in clear view for the Boy Blunder. A foolproof plan, if not unoriginal…_

_After the four remaining Titans securely had captured Control Freak, awaiting the cops to handle the rest, Robin began to wonder, 'Why would Control Freak soften up on us? He's not necessarily the most difficult of obstacles, but _**this**_ is just suspicious… Maybe-'_

_"Uh, dudes?" Beast Boy said, distracting Robin's trait of thought. "I'm defiantly not the math genius of the group-"_

_"Way to state the obvious, BB."_

_"Geez, thanks Rae."_

_"Don't call me that…" You could practically see the red glow, a contrast to her ghastly pale complexion._

_"Hey! If you can call me BB- wait, I'm drifting from the topic at hand. As said, I'm not the math genius of the team, but I have taken head count, and I only see four of us, and our theme song says otherwise, were's number cinco?"_

_"Theme song?!" remarked Cyborg._

_"You didn't know? And by the way, it says 'one, two, three, four, GO!,'_

_so it could really go either way…" stated Raven, being uncharacteristically off topic._

_"Wait," said Robin. "He's onto something. I didn't see any starbolts throughout the whole fight. Where is Star?"_

_At that very moment, as if on cue, the team heard a very loud cry for help, coming from an all to familiar voice._

_"Star!"_

_Robin spotted his Starfire, tied to the train rails, behind the check in counter where the fight had taken place. Apparently, the culprit had gotten away without a trace, but that was of no matter at the moment. He heard the roar of a train in close proximity, not helping his state of mind in the least._

_'I knew something was up! How could I be so idiotic, gullible, thick-headed-"_

_After his short vocabulary lesson/lecture , he arrived at the scene of the crime, his girlfriend held taught to the tracks, trapped in a tangle of skillfully knotted power-restraining ropes, helpless as mouse in the palm of a famished feline. _

_But it was not Starfire Slade wanted, oh not at all. It was revenge for the betrayal of a certain Boy Blunder. Slade cleverly tied the knot towards the tracks, forcing her "hero" unto the tracks. _

_Now the situation may not look hopeless, but unbeknownst to Robin, Slade had another trick up his sleeve. These high- tech ropes held much more trouble than Robin bargained for, as they would only release grip on the maiden in peril in perfect time, for the culprit at least. For when they released according to the closeness of the self-piloted train, Robin would have enough time to shove Starfire off the tracks, but as for himself, he wouldn't be so lucky._

_According to plan, Robin, in no state of mind to actually _**think**_ this through, he rushed over to his lady, trying hopelessly to untie this devil of a knot._

_"Star, I'm sorry, I should have noticed your absence before! This is all my fault… I've failed you."_

_All the while, the train neared in proximity, mere yards away._

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_"The fault is mine, boyfriend Robin, I should have been more aware of my surrounding, you should go, it's not safe here..."_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_"Starfire just know if anything happens I-"_

_At that instant, Robin felt the ropes bounding Star drop, enlightening newfound hope. Shoving Star with dramatic force, she was a little bruised, but overall okay._

_3_

_2_

_1..._

_"…love you."_

_Robin knew he was done for, and as he uttered his last words,_

_0_

_Dead._

_Gone._

_Unrecoverable._

_Never to be seen again.'_

__-End Flashback-__

Starfire ran to the tower, too emotionally flustered to even consider flight, and for a valid reason. Her only true lover had died a brutal, graphic death, sacrificing himself for

her.

All.

Her.

Fault.

Because of her, he was

Dead.

Gone.

Unrecoverable.

Never to be seen again.

…Because of her…

…Because of her...

…All because of her…

And with those three words, four simple syllables on her mind, she arrived at the tower, ran to her room in unreal speed, slammed the door shut, never planning on coming out.

She ran to a chest deep in her seemingly bright closet, and pulled out the blunt dagger she always kept possession of just in case. She had pondered drastic actions lightly in the past, but now she was sure. She already couldn't take the pain of being responsible for her lover's death, she couldn't take the pain of being separated from him.

Couldn't.

Wouldn't.

She knew she needed to act with diligence, for her friends would arrive home soon, with comforting or venom-laced words, she did not know, but either would be a dilemma.

She, without haste nor regret in the least, slitted her wrist.

And again.

And again.

And once again.

This was final.

_"All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_That's how you sang it…"_

As Star lay in the gushing river of her own blood, glad none of her teammates had seen and/or cared about her predicament, she thought back to the previous events of that day…

__-Flashback-__

_"Star, I'm sorry, I should have noticed your absence before! This is all my fault… I've failed you."_

_All the while, the train neared in proximity, mere yards away._

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_"The fault is mine, boyfriend Robin, I should have been more aware of my surrounding, you should go, it's not safe here..."_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_"Starfire just know if anything happens I-"_

_At that instant, Robin felt the ropes bounding Star drop, enlightening newfound hope. Shoving Star with dramatic force, she was a little bruised, but overall okay._

_3_

_2_

_1..._

_"…love you."_

_Robin knew he was done for, and as he uttered his last words,_

_0_

_Dead._

_Gone._

_Unrecoverable._

_Never to be seen again.'_

__-End Flashback-__

"I never said I loved him back, despicable…" she muttered to herself, her emotional state hitting rock bottom.

_"...Loving you forever can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, I won't move on_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_That's how we played it…"_

As consciousness was lost, so was reality. Star saw her lover once again, no longer painted in gore, but rather smiling, at her. After what she did… he still loved her.

'Robin?'

'I'm here Star… I'm here…'

_"...And there's no remedy for memory,_

_Your face is like a melody_

_It wont leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead…"_

'Robin, how can you still stand me, after what I did, and I was never able to tell in the end that… I love you."

'Star, I already knew, I know you love more than I can imagine, and to this day I don't feel as if I deserve you, but don't take my sacrifice in vein."

'I can't Robin, I love you too much, I just can't…"

'Star, please, at least try, for me…'

'Oh Robin, I believe it is too late…'

And at that very moment, Star took her last breath, and flew to heaven to reunite with her lost lover once again.

Another one of Jump City's heroes

Dead.

Gone.

Unrecoverable.

Never to be seen again.

But both were happy,

And heaven was now more

Glorious.

*The End*


End file.
